


Feathers

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sans is a butt, Some Swearing, feathers - Freeform, genderless reader, glued and feathered, simple fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Another day, another prank from your best friend.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Everyone & Reader, Papyrus & Undyne, Sans & Reader, Sans/reader if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Feathers

It always starts out as a joke. No harm, no foul. Except that I have a face full of pillow and now there's sticky feathers all over me. I watch as a couple of the tiny things make their sad decent to the floor. There may have been foul play, but judging by the pillow guts on the floor, I'd say no. The only casualties being my pride, a couple of old pillows that no one likes, and the little faith I had left for today.

Not that I had much of that before I got a face full of feathers. Ah well, that's what happens when I'm friends with a monster who loves pranking people in the most obvious and impractical ways. Well, one of two, saying as Papyrus is a fan of japes and pranks as well.

A glance at the ceiling and I see that the only way I wouldn’t have noticed the pillow is if it was balancing on the door like a bucket full of water in the way they are in cheesy cartoons. The way that pillows don't do very well on their own.

I know just the fucker that would pull something like this, and I know just how to get him back, too. Thanks to him being too lazy to get one when I happened to be in the room, I know where Sans keeps his secret stash of catsup. The one that he hoards like a jealous dragon when Undyne is over and uses whatever is in the fridge to smear ‘fake blood’ all over her scars.

Undyne had made it a regular thing to come by every now and then to reenact cheezy old mobster movies with Papyrus, and of course, they needed fake blood to do it. It was amazing. The pair would put on voices and everything and I'll never get rid of the video I got if those two goof balls while they were going at it. Not in a million years.

But I'm not about to be distracted by memories of last week and the dynamic duo doing a dramatic rendition of that Chinatown movie from the seventies. I had to get to that stash so I can get some sweet revenge. Or rather, sour revenge if the huge bottle of vinegar I had found in the pantry was anything to go by.

I jab my foot through the pile of sticky notes and socks in the corner of the living room, and find that the spot is empty. Well, great. There goes the plan A.

“ya looking for something?"

I barely flinch when he does that now, but that's just because I'm used to him teleporting behind me to see me jump. I’ve started working on not almost hitting him when he does that. “Not anymore. Looks like someone decided to up their game. Sans.”

“well, ya can’t get yer feathers all ruffled over some harmless fun.”

I look over at him and see that smug smile stretched over his face. “You’re lucky you’re my friend.”

“yeah? why’s that? looks like yer too chicken to try to pull anything on me.”

“I’m going to fucking smack you in a minute, I swear.”

“that’s not very nice.”

“You don’t say?” I turn around and walk past him. Like the jerk he is, Sans falls through space to his favorite spot on the couch. As much of it as he could take up at once. The lazy skeleton stretches his arms out so he can watch my jaw clench. His smug smile makes me wanna hit him more.

While I’m plotting how I’m going to stick him in one place while I give him exactly what he deserves, I realize that by Sans being a jerk, he had opened up the perfect opportunity for me.

Me and this gluey feathery mess that is still stuck to me.

Sans seems to realize what’s happening just as I flop on top of him and try to smother him into a feathery grave.

It's not working so well, but I can't bring myself to care with the laughter bubbling out of the two of us.

“heheheh, i totally deserve this. should’a seen this coming a mile away.”

“Yes. You totally do. And you totally should have.” I look up at him and shove a handful of the feathers that were tangled in my hair into his face. He sputters and I laugh.

I laugh harder when he pulls a bottle of catsup out of the couch cushions and takes the top off, only to dump much more than he should be able to into his mouth.

Sans swallows, and I see him move his tongue around his mouth like he’s getting something unstuck and spits out a single feather.

It’s soaked in spit and catsup and for some reason that gets the both of us laughing until I fall off of the couch. Sans rolls to fall on top of me. He’s not laughing hard enough to tip his lazy butt off of the couch, but he does it anyways.

Like the good friend he is.

Sometimes I wonder why I like this goofball so much, then I see that he’s giving me that happy smile that gives him little crow's feet in the corner of his eye sockets and it makes me so happy that he looks a little like a sleepy satisfied cat. The cat that caught the canary. He picks a feather off his face and flicks it at me. I guess that would make me the canary.

I realize, once again, just why I'm friends with this skeleton when he says something about birds of a feather flocking together. Somehow this bone head makes everything better. Even if we’re both covered in plumage and he's trying to take a nap on me again.

“maybe that could be your new nickname. feathers does have a good ring to it.”

Nevermind. This cute skeleton needs to stop coming up with nicknames based on all the pranks he’s pulled on me or I swear I'm gonna do something about it... Eventually.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507886) by [ReadWithDetermination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithDetermination/pseuds/ReadWithDetermination)


End file.
